


Velvet

by secretlovesick



Series: momoyuki PWP [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, so much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: “Yuki…? Why are you wearing a dress ?”This had to be a dream. Or worse, Momo was dead. He was dead, and in heaven, because there was simply no way that his boyfriend, his Yuki, was wearing a dress with a fuckinggarter.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a cheesy crossdressing fic but shutup. Shut up. I do what i want. my dick wrote it for me so dont blame me
> 
> last time i wrote real porn was 2 years ago and as horny as i am i never did again so im sorry if this sucks like i said my dick wrote it. half of this wass written at 3am, the other was somewhat drunkly. Good luck and sorry idk waht to say

Opening the door of his appartement, Momo was alarmed as a crashing noise echoed through the entirety of the room. Grabbing one of the two umbrellas he kept in the entryway as some sort of weapon, Momo slowly walked towards the lightswitch.

Flicking the lights open, he slammed his foot on the ground, umbrella raised up. “Show yourself!”

A voice Momo was extremely familiar with resonated in the back of his house. “It’s me, Momo.” _Yuki._ Momo let out a huge sigh of relief, putting the umbrella back in the entryway:  it seemed like his boyfriend had used the key he had given him to come in uninvited.

Well, Yuki was always welcome in his house. But only if he called first. Which he did not.

“Yuki, you shouldn’t come in my house without telling me first! What if I had called the police?” Opening the lights of the living room, Momo was met with …. well, nothing. "I thought you might have been a burglar, you know?” Where was Yuki, anyway? He was certain he had heard the noise coming from the back of the living room…

As there was no Yuki in sight, he marched towards his bedroom, hoping to find his boyfriend waiting for him in there. Thinking of this as another of their games, Momo slowly opened his door, calling out his boyfriend’s name once more. “Yuki darlinnnng…?” A shifting noise in the darkness confirmed his suspicions. _Gotcha_.  As he flipped the lights up, his breathing suddenly cut, his brain short circuiting.

No way.

“Yu….Yu-Yu-“ He gulped, blinking, and took a deep breath. “Yuki…Wh-why are you wearing a dress ?” Momo stuttered, his face flushing red, a bead of sweat going down his temple. When he thought Yuki was playing a game with him, he didn’t think it was something….something like _this._

“You don’t like it? I picked this colour just for you.” Lifting the tissue of the skirt gently, Yuki revealed a puffy, black garter made out of lace ornating his thigh. The elastic was red, decorated with golden buttons to hold everything together. He hummed, peering up invitingly through his long lashes. “It’s quite nice, don’t you think?”

This had to be a dream. Or worse, Momo was dead. He was dead, and in heaven, because there was simply no way that his boyfriend, his Yuki, was wearing a dress _with a damn garter._ Not to mention the beautiful bun his hair was placed in. There was no way this was legal in any shape or form.

“No! I-I love it ! It’s good, great even! B...But why? And, how?” If Momo’s voice cracked in the middle of this sentence, none of them bothered to bring it up.

“I had to replace a woman’s role today.” Yuki paused, absentmindedly playing with the lace of the edge of the dress. “They told me I looked feminine enough to be immersive, and the dress fit. So I accepted.” He smiled mischievously, tracing his fingers on his thigh as he noticed Momo was watching his every move. “While I was acting out the role, it gave me an idea.”

His breath itched. “An idea?” Momo was beginning to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind, but he wanted to hear it from Yuki’s own mouth.

“I thought, ‘What if I surprised Momo like this’ ?” Yuki continued, voice silky and suggestive. No way. There was no way this was real. This confirmed it; his beautiful, handsome Yuki, thinking of something like _this_ for him? Momo was going to die soon.

“I…see. “ He licked his lips, his throat already feeling parched. “I… can’t say I’m disappointed, you look amazing, d-darling.” Momo smiled back, although with a hint of nervousness.

It was true; the bright, crimson colour of the dress made Yuki’s milky white skin seem even pastier. The corset was dually coloured in the same shade of red, with a rich black lace on the inside. It was ornamented with red ribbons, one of them forming a gorgeous choker tied around his neck. The beauty of it all simply embellished Yuki, who already looked perfect enough in Momo’s eyes.

A light blush dusted Yuki’s cheeks, making Momo’s heart clench in his chest. “They...didn’t let me go with the dress, so I had to… borrow a different one. “ He muttered, unexpectedly feeling self conscious about his position. It made Momo understand how into this whole situation Yuki was, and the thought itself was honestly pretty cute.

Yuki was so cute. And beautiful.  And handsome. And gorgeous. Did he mention he was beautiful, too?

“I...see. “ Another gulp. “That’s…That’s good, darling. I’m...happy.” Yuki crossed his legs, giving his boyfriend a nice view of his thighs, and Momo felt his palms getting damp from how much he was beginning to sweat.

“However, I… did come uninvited.” Yuki smiled culpably, a pretend of guilt, patting the bed sheets besides him, inviting Momo to come closer. “Forgive me?”

Slowly walking towards Yuki, who was sitting snuggly on his bed, Momo latched his hands on his boyfriend’s face, inspecting it further. It seemed like he had a light layer of makeup covering his skin, surely residues from when he was acting. The red eyeshadow wasn’t very pigmented, and while you couldn’t see much of it unless you were very close, the contrast of it with Yuki’s light blue eyes felt magical to Momo.

“Of course I do.” Momo yanked Yuki close to him, covering his boyfriend’s lips with his own in a hasty kiss. Yuki responded immediately, gently placing his hand on Momo’s shoulder for further support, having waited for this moment long enough. His mouth was so warm, and the gentle caress of his lips felt softer than usual. There was a subtle taste of artificial peach floating around in their joined kiss, which Momo appreciated.

Breaking the kiss, giving Yuki’s plush lips one last hungry lick, Momo smiled, cheeks flushed. “Darling, did you put something on your lips?” He caressed Yuki’s face with his hand, the latter leaning into it in response. The tickle of Yuki’s breath against his hand sent a wave of shivers down Momo’s spine, his entire body feeling like a raw patch of skin.

“Who knows. I might have.” Placing his hand on top of Momo’s, he gently pecked the soft skin of his boyfriend’s hand, laying gentle butterfly kisses on his palm. The sensation was nice, albeit a bit ticklish, but all Momo was fixated on was the movement of Yuki’s soft, pink lips.

Not much was happening, yet everything was starting to feel like _too much_ for Momo. Yuki’s flirting, Yuki’s lips, Yuki’s attire, Yuki’s hair, Yuki’s… Yuki. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling to have per se, but the increasingly tightening front of his pants was not making it the most enjoyable experience. Hell, Momo was certain even his boyfriend had noticed how hard he was at this point.

“Yuki…” A breathless whisper of the name floating in the room, “Can I?” It didn’t have to be spoken out loud; they had been together long enough to know what they wanted, and when they wanted it.

And Momo wanted it _now_.

Yuki nodded and he exhaled out of his nose. “I’ve waited long enough.” He whispered.

Yuki laid a hand flat on Momo’s sternum, smoothly pushing Momo off of him. At his boyfriend's betrayed albeit confused look, he pointed at his feet. “Shoes.” Giving Yuki’s feet a good look for the first time of the night, Momo’s eyes were met with gorgeous black heels, decorated with pearls and a silky red ribbon. The shoes were clearly not designed for males to wear, but they suited Yuki’s feet pretty snuggly.

However, the only thing that came to Momo’s mind at the moment, other than his continued, although now intensified arousal, was a question. “Don’t they hurt your feet?”

Chuckling at how ‘Momo’ his reply was, Yuki bent down to delicately remove the shoes off his feet, slipping them out one by one. “Only if you walk in them.” Even as he was removing _heels_ while wearing a _dress_ , Yuki still looked incredibly handsome; his broad shoulders poked through the thin tissue of the dress, and his jaw from this angle didn’t lose any of the sharpness it’s always had. His legs contrasted beautifully with the laces of the skirt, the strong muscles of them showing through.

It was a perfect combination of masculinity and femininity, something Momo never thought would turn him on so badly. Yuki was just perfect like that.

His Yuki.

Setting the shoes on the floor besides the bed, Yuki shifted onto the pillows, his back laying against them. He looked pretty comfortable, like a prince right out of a fantasy novel. Well, considering his current attire, the word ‘princess’ would fit his image much better over ‘prince’.  Alongside his gorgeous dress, Yuki’s long silver hair had been beautifully arranged, a delicate bun that appeared professionally placed. A ribbon, alongside a single red rose, was holding it all together.

Momo’s inner desires were screaming at him to mess it all up, craving to wreck Yuki completely.

Jumping onto the bed, Momo hurriedly straddled his boyfriend’s legs. His knees dipped in the opposite sides of Yuki’s thighs in the soft mattress, his own groin dangerously close to his boyfriend’s. Yuki’s eyes shifted down, wetting his lips, his face full of expectation.

Taking his seat on Yuki’s warm lap, Momo laid his arms on his broad shoulders, crossing them on the backside of his neck. Grinning, Momo snickered, wiggling his butt. “You make a comfortable chair.”  Yuki closed his eyes at the friction on his neglected erection, but tried his hardest to ignore it for the time being.

Yuki slowly brought his hands on the opposite sides of Momo’s belly, holding him in place. “I wouldn’t mind you using me as one more often.” Humming in agreement, Momo took the opportunity to dive in and kiss the soft shell of Yuki’s ear, who’s breath hitched in response.

It wasn’t Yuki’s preferred spot per se, but his entire body felt like an exposed, raw patch of skin, extra sensitive to any of Momo’s antics. Right now, his boyfriend could do virtually anything to him and Yuki was certain he’d still enjoy it immensely.

Breathing out a soft puff of warm air on Yuki’s ear, Momo laughed gleefully, a gentle murmur coming from his lips. “If I could stay like this forever, I would. “

Yuki almost _purred_ in response, and Momo shifted his head to kiss his boyfriend’s sharp cheekbones. The touches of his lips were chaste, his ultimate goal to make his way to Yuki’s mouth.

Momo licked Yuki’s soft lips, who opened his mouth invitingly in response. As they began to kiss once again, Momo's fingers travelled from Yuki's neck to his hair, feeling the soft strands fall around his hands as he unfastened the ribbon that was holding it all together in one place, the rose falling on the bed. For a brief moment, he let his fingers run through it, tugging ever so lightly.

Breaking their kiss for a second time, Yuki indulged Momo playing with his hair, a single eyebrow raised in amusement. “Enjoying yourself?” His boyfriend nodded dazedly.

“Mmhm. You have such soft hair, Yuki…” Momo brought a small section of silvery locks to his lips, delicately kissing them. If Yuki found it strange, he didn’t comment on it, preferring to chuckle in response. “It’s so pretty…”

“Thank you, I grew it myself.” Momo stopped in his track, looking at Yuki, and their eyes met.  A few seconds passed, and Momo barked out a laugh, overly amused by Yuki’s predictable joke. In response, his boyfriend affectionately kissed the corner of Momo’s lips, and the latter simply hugged him, squeezing Yuki against his own body tightly.

“I love you, Yuki.” He muttered, although a bit muffled, sighing contently, his face flushed shut against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Ah, Yuki smelled so good. _As he always does_ , Momo thought.

Flattening Momo’s hair with his palm through gentle pats of his hand, Yuki paused. Then, he smiled. “So do I.”

Momo detached himself from Yuki, and gave his boyfriend a serious look. “Don’t tell me...You also love Yuki?!”

Yuki sighed dramatically, and looked down, “I was afraid of admitting it, as I thought it would break your heart.”

“Nah, I’m good. “ Momo snickered, pecking Yuki’s lips, who smiled back. “It just makes me realise we have a lot in common!”

As he was talking, Yuki had dazedly glanced to Momo’s lips. “Hmm…” He paused, wetting his own lips, giving Momo a quick inviting smile. “Should we move to the main course?”

Momo nodded, albeit a bit embarrassed. Yuki was so eager tonight, and while it was pretty exciting, he wasn’t used to his boyfriend being this responsive during sex. Usually, he was the one in that position, not Yuki.

Gently pushing Momo away to make space, Yuki brought his own hands to his back, ready to unclasp the clips of the dress on his back. Realising what his boyfriend was about to do, Momo grabbed his arm, which made Yuki glance back towards him questioningly.

“W-Wait-“ Yuki stopped, waiting for what Momo had to say. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question, making Momo flush in response.

“Don’t...” Gulp. Why was he so embarrassed about this? It felt ridiculous. Yuki, his precious Yuki, was doing this for him. He should indulge a bit. “Don’tremoveit-“

“Wouldn’t it be easier with it off?” Embarrassing. This was too embarrassing.

“Right! You’re right! N-Nevermind!” Momo’s face didn’t reflect the same emotion has his words did. He seemed disappointed, and was chewing his lip.

Yuki sighed, and gently placed his hand back on Momo’s face, giving him a kind look. “I’m doing this for you, Momo. I’m not forcing myself. If you want something, you have to say it.”

To that, Momo felt his guts churn, his insides all fuzzy. He nodded. If Yuki says so, then… it’s probably correct. “R-Right. Um.” It seemed as if Momo was still trying to convince himself that this was real, and that Yuki really was doing it for him.

“Momo…” Yuki sighed, kissing his boyfriend’s hand, who’s cheeks flushed in response.  “Don’t overthink it.” Momo nodded dumbly, his brain feeling like mush.

Yuki smiled slowly, predatory, like a cat having caught it’s prey. “So, you want me to keep it?” He was quite obviously purposefully riling momo up.

“U..Uhuh…” Yuki raised his eyebrow, seemingly not content with that answer. “I-I do…”

Yuki latched his hands on Momo’s shirt, and pulled his boyfriend to kiss him once more. Momo still felt a bit bashful, but responded nonetheless. He dropped his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, and slowly trailed them down his biceps.

As Momo moved his hands to Yuki’s pectorals, he broke their kiss. “Yuki...I can’t touch your chest like this…” He muttered.

“You can untie it, they’re laces.”

Nodding dumbly, Momo obliged. “O-Oh, right. ”

Untying the front of Yuki’s dress, carefully unfastening the laces out of the loops, Momo placed his thumb on his boyfriend’s nipple. It was already hard from want, and the younger male dived in to gently nip on it with his teeth. Yuki’s head was in the pillows, eyes closed, fully enjoying the extra attention he was receiving.

Giving light suckles, one of Momo’s hand traveled down towards Yuki’s thigh with light, teasing touches. His fingers trailed towards his boyfriend’s groin, and he felt the soft fabric of Yuki’s underwear. It wasn’t anything extravagant, as they were his regular boxers.

Momo palmed Yuki’s erection through the fabric, a low and quiet moan slipping out of his mouth. The precum from all his anticipation had been accumulating, and it was surely staining the front of the underwears. Slipping his thumb under them, Momo slided them off of Yuki’s dick, and removed them off of him completely.

Continuing with his mouth, Momo gently bit his boyfriend’s nipple as he tugged his erection. Unexpectedly, Yuki let out a heavy groan, which surprised the other. Yuki was always so quiet during sex, never letting much noises other than gasps come out of his mouth.

Trailing his mouth up to Yuki’s collarbone, blowing gently to remove strands of hair who strayed there, dropping light kisses and gentle nibbles on it, Momo gave one last squeeze to Yuki’s dick. “Did you take a shower?”

“I did right before you came home, actually. “ It explained why Yuki smelled so good right now. He must have used one of the bottles of shampoo he leaves at Momo’s house in case of ‘emergency’. (They couldn’t really share each other’s shampoos, as it would raise suspicions.)

“Yuki...Did you prepare for this to happen?”

“Hmm…” Yuki sensually dragged his finger across Momo’s bicep, the tease that he is, “What do you think?” The touch was light, but the desired effect worked pretty nicely. Momo was staring intently at his finger, giving his full attention to it.

“Did …” A gulp, his palms damp. He glanced back, their eyes meeting. If, if Yuki did all of this….Then… Maybe… “Did you do anything else?”

Yuki shrugged, smiling slyly. “I guess I might have had a little fun before hand.” Cheeky as he tried to act, his own body was betraying him: his cheeks were dusted with a nice shade of pink. It made Momo’s stomach churn in arousal.

“Yuki...”  
  
Yuki delicately pulled Momo by his neck, bringing his face close to peck his lips. “I’ll make it up to you next time.”

Momo blinked. “Huh ? Next time?”

Yuki smiled slowly, and he trailed to his boyfriend’s ear, blowing on it gently. “I’ll put on a show, just for you.” A feverish murmur slipping from Yuki’s lips, hovering Momo’s ear.

Too lewd, Yuki was just _too lewd_. If they didn’t start doing something anytime soon, Momo was honestly on the verge of creaming his underwears from his words alone. (He was half convinced that was Yuki’s goal at this point.)

Generally, they were pretty versatile with each other. More than not, Momo ended up bottoming, mostly out of convenience for the both of them. In between the two of them, Yuki needed a lot more time to be completely loosened up during sex, meaning the preparation took longer; time they usually did not have.

But Yuki loved being manhandled by Momo’s hands, and he loved having his boyfriend thoroughly take care of him.  It seemed as if Yuki was purposefully pushing on every button to make it come out of Momo tonight. Riling him up, acting all lewd and being so, _so_ sexy.

_So sexy._

“Momo.”

“Huh? Yeah?”

Yuki chuckled, shaking his head. “Did you hear what I said?”

“You...Um…” He chuckled nervously, then looked down. “N-No, I didn’t…”

“I asked if you could get the lube. “ Yuki paused, as if he had forgotten something. “And … the condom.” He added, a but reluctantly.

“The- Oh! Right, sorry, sorry!” He jumped out of bed, running to the drawer. As Momo grabbed the lube, ready to take a condom out of the box, Yuki muttered a low ‘wait’, making him turn around in question.

“Actually.” Yuki chewed on his lip, bashful. “Don’t … Don’t bother with the condom.”

“Yuki…? Are you sure?” Yuki nodded, staring at the bed sheets shyly.

There’s a pause before the older man speaks again, voice hushed and intimate. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Well, there was no way Momo was gonna refuse _that._ Even as the couple were always so safe and careful with each other, both being tested and all, sometimes they had moments were they were in a hurry in between shows and...Well, didn’t have the time to get the proper protection.

That’s what they excused it as, anyway. It was embarrassing to admit, but Momo loved having Yuki’s semen inside of him. It made him feel like a part of his boyfriend was left in him.

However, on his side, Yuki did not appreciate having his ass full as much as Momo, making this quite the unusual demand.

Feeling encouraged and pretty excited from the request, Momo began undressing his clothes. Slipping the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders, he moved his hands towards his pants, unbuckling the belt that held it to his waist. As he lowered his pants down, bending over quickly, Yuki hummed as he saw Momo’s underwears.

He raised an eyebrow amusedly. “The peach boxers?”

Momo grinned and nodded, his thumb slipping under the elastic band. “They’re comfy !” Yuki chuckled and waved his hand in acknowledgement. Momo slid the boxer off his bottom and his cock sprang out of his underwear, hard and pumped full of blood. Yuki wet his lips, a ravenous look in his eyes.

Hopping on the opposite side of the bed, making Yuki bounce up a bit, Momo patted his own lap excitedly. Affectionately rolling his eyes, his boyfriend moved on the younger man’s thighs, hovering it, his pale legs on each side of Momo’s lap. Their cocks were dangerously close to each other, both already leaking in excitement.

Momo opened the cap of the lube and lifted the front of Yuki’s skirt with one hand. With the other, Momo messily put some lube on the fingers of his other hand, and waited a fraction of seconds for his boyfriend to move. On cue, Yuki raised his hips up, and Momo slowly inserted his digits inside.

Hissing a bit at the cold, Yuki closed his eyes. Muttering a quick apology, Momo kissed Yuki once again. With 2 fingers inside, the younger male made sure to scissor his fingers, just to be certain Yuki was thoroughly prepared, not taking any chances.

“Do you think…?” Momo asked breathlessly, want filling his words.

Yuki nodded, exhaling out from his nose in anticipation. Removing them slowly, Momo quickly grabbed the lube again, and squirted a generous amount to lube his cock up. Giving his dick a few tugs, while enjoying the pressure it craved to get, he breathed out. “Alright.”

“Momo…”

Momo wiped his fingers on the bed to remove the excess, then got a hold of Yuki’s thighs, lifting him up. His boyfriend exhaled as he felt the head of Momo’s cock tentatively nodding against his tight rim. Finally, _finally_ , his cock slipped inside Yuki and the both let out groans in unison.

The sight Momo was greeted with afterwards was breathtaking.

Yuki looked so beautiful on top of him, eyes closed in a mix of pleasure an concentration, slowly lowering himself on his cock. Strands of his hair were glued to his forehead, and the rest of it was cascading around him like an halo, although a bit disheveled. The dress made the milky white of his skin stand out, the blush on his cheeks looking even more evident and the pink shade of his nipples popping.

His handsome, beautiful boyfriend looked both angelic and sexy as hell at the same moment. Yuki was so perfect.

Reopening his eyes, Yuki gave his boyfriend a heated look through his lashes, as if he was looking down on him. “Momo…” A breathless, sultry moaned version of his name. The sound itself almost made Momo pass out on the spot. Yuki was way too sexy. He was too ero: his voice felt like velvet to Momo’s ears, like it was caressing the inside of his ears.

All these years passed, and Momo just couldn’t believe how blessed he was to be with such a perfect human being. After they started making things more official a few years ago, his life constantly felt like it was a never ending dream.

“Momo.”

“Y-Yes?!” Momo shrieked, coming back to planet Earth. The jump that came with his surprise made Yuki shiver, hungry for any sort of friction inside of him. Momo’s cock felt hot and heavy inside of him, his walls hugging it perfectly, as if they were meant to be.

The older male wiggled his hips gently, his breathing itching. “I’d be nice if you could...Ah, move.” Yuki smiled kindly, although his words felt as if they were spoken in a hurry. Ah, Yuki is so gentle. He’s such a gentleman, he wouldn’t be angry at Momo even when he’s daydreaming.

Pushing up the skirt of the dress, careful as to not rip any holes in the gentle fabric, Momo gripped the underside of Yuki’s thighs hungrily. In other times, he’d be worried to leave marks on Yuki’s beautiful, beautiful pale legs, but currently all Momo was able to think of was how much he wanted to pound the light out of his boyfriend.

For his size, Momo was pretty strong; it especially showed in intimate moments like these. He often easily manhandled Yuki during sex, despite the latter being the taller one. Lifting his boyfriend up, he took some time to thoroughly knead the muscles of Yuki’s strong thighs, making him breathe out jerkly.

“Momo…” Another hasty, wanton moan came out of Yuki’s wet lips, and Momo had nothing else to do but to oblige his demands. He wanted to be the best boyfriend Yuki could ever need, after all.

“Yuki...I love you, I love you, Yuki.” The pressure around his cock was incredible, the soft muscles drawing him in, as if begging for more. It was getting increasingly harder to get any sort of stable rhythm going on, as they were both feeling incredibly hasty by the seconds passing. “Love you…” A thrust up from Momo, and a shaky, broken hitch from Yuki in response. “Love you so much…So much.”

Yuki had never truly been a huge romantic, but as with a lot of other things, Momo changed that. He could only lavishly crash Momo’s lips on his, his boyfriend’s words like shots of alcohol in his bloodstream; his legs felt like jelly, trembling from the the multitude of sensations and emotions that he was feeling. It was terribly intoxicating, and it made Yuki feel like he was getting drunk from the affection Momo was constantly giving him.

As Yuki broke their kiss a wild, blown-out expression settled over his face.  Momo had finally, _finally_ hit against the sensitive nerves of his prostate and he gasped loudly. It was a sign Yuki was starting to truly loosen up; since he was always somewhat quiet during sex, Momo constantly carefully listened to any sound his boyfriend made.

The noises Yuki was letting out strongly encouraged Momo, and he gripped his boyfriends thighs with more force. Yuki grabbed his own cock, his other hand covering his mouth, fully intending on jerking himself off to completion. It only took a few sharp tugs before Yuki felt like he hit his limit.

Breaking the skin of his hand as he bit into it, Yuki silently came in a few spurts. While he was still not very vocal, his legs were spasming from the intensity alone of his orgasm after being riled up for nearly an hour. In shallow attempt of jerking most of the cum out of his cock, resulting in most of it landing on the poor unknowing tissue of the dress, he finally let go of his hand to breathe out.

Yuki was so cute, _so cute_ , as he failed miserably to keep quiet as he rode through his orgasm. Sharp little gasps and sensual groans were slipping out of his mouth, as Momo continued his thrusts against his oversensitive walls, his lips red and swollen from biting onto them. Momo was conflicted in between kissing him quiet, or enjoying the delicate sounds he made.

Something urgent flashed in Momo’s mind, and he crashed his lips onto Yuki’s. He groaned against his mouth. “Yuki...I’m sorry…” Yuki gave his boyfriend a dazed out glance, not quite certain what he was sorry for. Momo’s pupils were dilated, dark and wide, as his own orgasm was nearing closer by the second. “Yuki, Yuki...Yuki.”

Momentarily pulling out of him to change positions, Momo pushed his boyfriend onto his back, ready to start pounding into him once again. He took a hold of his own cock, positioning himself in front of Yuki’s hole again, and slided back inside in one quick motion. Grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s hips once again, Momo plowed into Yuki’s hole as he chased the delicious sensation, driving deeper into it.

“M-Mo-…” Yuki choked on his words as Momo’s cock rubbed against a delicate, abused spot inside of him. He closed his eyes, and put his arm over his face to cover them, taking difficult gulps of air.

Momo felt like he was in heaven right now. Yuki looked so cute, hiding his face as he was tearing up from over sensitivity. Let’s not forget he was _still_ wearing a dress. It felt so out of character for Yuki, who’s always so cool, so handsome and relaxed, and Momo truly felt like he was living one of his fantasies. He could feel Yuki’s soft, warm body underneath himself, and Momo caressed his thighs, while hurriedly thrusting inside of him.

Taken by a sudden hunger, Momo grabbed Yuki’s arm and moved it away from his face. Crashing his mouth on his boyfriend’s for what felt like the millionth time of the night, Momo gently bit Yuki’s bottom lip, who groaned in response. The peach flavour of the chapstick had long faded, but the taste of Yuki himself was delectable, something Momo could never get sick of.

Soft gasps. “Momo…” A string of saliva in between them, the air hot and heavy. “I love you.”

Yuki’s test, smell, feel… His love. It finally made Momo hit his limit, and he groaned on Yuki’s mouth as he spilled his semen in one last hard, uneven thrust, bringing his boyfriend closer to himself. Yuki felt tight, _so tight_ , around him, and the pressure had been too much on his sensitive cock to last much longer.

Momo shallowly fucked his boyfriend through his orgasm, milking all the cum from his cock into Yuki’s hole. He had a feeling Yuki probably wouldn’t be too happy about that, but the heat of the moment fried his brain and Momo was simply moving on instincts alone.

The black haired male dropped his head against Yuki’s collarbone, his chest heaving. “Yuki…” He gave his boyfriend’s thighs one last squeeze, stroking them gently with his thumbs. Momo’s now semi flaccid dick slipped out of Yuki easily, the latter simply shakily breathing out at the feeling. Some of Momo’s cum felt as if it was slowly dripping out of Yuki and probably (surely) onto the bed sheets, but none of them could bother cleaning it or just, care about it right now.

Yuki lazily shifted his eyes down towards his own body, inspecting the damage. Humming, he playfully pecked Momo’s lips, content with what he saw. “I should wear dresses more often if it meant you fucking me like that.”

Gasping at his crude language, Momo gave his boyfriend an accusing stare. “Yuki!”

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Momo flushed.

“That’s not faiiiir….” Mumbling into Yuki’s shoulder, “Of course I did, you’re so handsome Yuki… You could wear anything and still be super sexy.”

Petting Momo’s hair, the silver haired man gave a playful smile, “Hmm. Maybe I should wear a fundoshi next time.” Momo snickered, and Yuki joined him.

Squeezing Yuki’s chest with his, Momo sighed contently, indulging in Yuki’s jokes. He was absentmindedly tracing circles on his boyfriends shoulder with his fingers.  “I don’t know darling, I think you’d still look sexy in it.”

“We’ll have to check on that.” Momo hummed in acknowledgement, and glanced towards Yuki’s attire again. Now disheveled with most of his body flushed, Momo thought he looked even sexier like this. His ass was full of cum, and so was his dress.

His dress...

Wait.

“Ah- Oh no-“ Momo’s face twisted in horror as he latched his hand on the now dirty black lace of the dress. “It...It got stained...What are we going to do? This is going to cost so much...I’m sorry Yuki!” Panicking, Momo quickly jumped out of bed to go and try to wash out the liquids.

As he was ready to run to the bathroom, his boyfriend grabbed his arm, alongside an incomprehensible murmur coming out of his mouth.

“Yuki?”

“...It’s not…” Yuki bit his lip, the embarrassment slipping on his face once more, “It’s not borrowed…”

“Huh? What do you mean? Didn’t you say you borrowed it ?” At Momo’s innocence seeping through, a deeper blush creeped on Yuki’s face, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Ibghmmh…” A unintelligible mumble came out from Yuki’s mouth, his hand numbing the sound out.

“What? I couldn’t hear what you said.” Momo frowned, becoming worried as seconds passed. What did Yuki mean by it’s not borrowed? Did he lie to him?

“I bought it…” It was mumbled again, but this time Momo understood it clearly.

“Y-Yuki?!” Turning his back against Momo, Yuki grabbed the blanket and placed it over his head, the situation feeling way too embarrassing for him to continue partaking in it.

“Yuki? What do you mean you bought it? Darling Yuki? Yukiiiiiiiiiii~!”


End file.
